Not Allowed
by DyingHerInnocence
Summary: Pearl always thought Phoenix is Maya's 'special someone'... But, what happen when she knew the truth? EdgeworthPhoenix shonen ai and onesided PhoenixMaya


It's my first angst fanfic! I never write angst before and I really afraid this story is really bad. But I tried my best to write it. Well, humor it's more suited to me, but it doesn't hurt if I try angst, but I not even sure this story can be categorized as angst. I'm sorry for the mistakes that might occur in this fiction, especially in grammar and phrases. Also, sorry for the OOC-ness, it's hard to keep their character, but I was _trying_ hard to keep them in character. Well, I just a newbie after all. If you like it, please review after read. It's my longest fiction in now!

**Warning**: This story is containing shonen ai. If you don't know what shonen ai is, is a softer version of yaoi, but is still boy and boy love. So, don't tell me I didn't warn you. I not accept flame about it contain of shonen ai, I _already _warn you.

Phoenix Wright and it contains are belong to Namco. This story is written without permission.

**-Not Allowed-**

"Nick, let's go eat some burgers!" Phoenix looked at the girl in front of him, sighed. "I'm sorry, Maya. I have to discuss the evidence with Edgeworth… After he comes and we finish our discussing, I promise to you, I will treat you with some burgers…" Maya was disappointed with his answer. Pearl who standing beside her, walked toward the spiky haired man, seemed angry.

"Mr. Nick! You can't treat Mystic Maya like that! After that, you're Mystic Maya _special someone_!" She hit the desk –like Phoenix always did if he raised an objection- and glared at the sitting man, made Phoenix feel guilty. "I'm sorry, it just takes a while… I promise."

Pearl tried to speak again with him, before someone knocked the office door. "Oh, maybe it's him! Sorry Pearls, we talk about that later!" He stood from his chair, ran into the door. When he opened it, a figure of a gray haired man with maroon suit was standing in front of him.

"You're really a saver, Edgeworth!" Edgeworth seemed not understand what Phoenix talking about. Phoenix lifted his head into Pearl, and then smiled at her. "It'll be not too long."

"What are you talking about, Wright?" he glanced at the little girl, and surprised when he found she glaring at him. "Nothing important, I'll explain it later. Can we talk about the case now?" Phoenix opened the door into the inner room, left Maya and Pearl.

"Pearly, I want to take a walk at the outside a while. Want to come with me?" Maya looked at Pearl, smiling. The little girl glanced at her. "Mystic Maya, why you were so calm, even he ignored you like that?" Maya sighed, and she gazed at the inner room door.

"Well, it's his work. I can't blame him for that." She smiled at her, a warm smile. "So, you want to come?" Pearl shook her head, smiling to her. "Thank you, Mystic Maya. But, I want to still here…"

After that, Maya left her in the office. Felt curious with what Phoenix and Edgeworth were talking in the inner room, she took a peek and tried to hear their conversation.

"…ok. I understand, maybe this evidence will help me in court tomorrow" said Phoenix when he placed the evidence into his bag. "You know, Edgeworth. I really owe you for your help, even because you aren't the prosecutor for this case…"

Edgeworth just nodded, and then he gazed at the defense attorney. "So, what you want to talk about next, Wright?" Phoenix silenced for a while. Then, he looked at the floor, seems troubled.

"You know, about Pearls…"

"…that little girl? If I haven't forgotten, Maya's cousin?"

"…yes, her. She kept saying… I'm… Maya's…_special someone_…" he was trembling a little, Edgeworth walked closer to him, placed his hand into Phoenix' back.

"I'm afraid, Edgeworth. If she knows the truth… If anyone knows the truth…" Pearl was shocking when hear what Phoenix said. _'Does Mr. Nick keep something? Are that really… big secret?'_

Phoenix seemed hard to even speak. Edgeworth tried to calm him, but he didn't stop trembling. "If they know… what… they'll say to _us_?" Tears melted from his eyes. Quickly, Edgeworth moved his other hand Phoenix chin, wiped the tears away with his thumb.

"Don't cry…" he gave him a warm smile, "…Phoenix"

He stared at Edgeworth, still sobbing. The prosecutor shook his head and moved his face closer to Phoenix. "Even if anyone knows the truth… I'll still love you."

Pearl froze when she heard what Edgeworth said. _'Mr. Edgeworth still loves Mr. Nick? But that… those words…'_

"…Miles." Phoenix teary eyes gazed into Edgeworth. He was still keeping his sad face. A hand on his back moved into his hair, his head, and he closed his eyes when Edgeworth face came closer to his, closer, and their lips _almost_ met, but…

"Mr. Nick, STOP IT!!!" Pearl rushed into the room. Her face mixed with emotion – scared, panicked, shocked, disappointed, too many to be listed. Phoenix shocked, pushed Edgeworth further from him. He looked at the little girl nervously.

"Pearl… why are you…"

"You stupid, Mr. Nick!" she slapped him once. Phoenix eyes widened, before she slapped him again. It was different from previous slaps. It wasn't only hurting his face but it was also hurting his heart. When she swung her hand once again, Edgeworth hand grabbed hers.

"Stop it" he said it, glared at the little girl. Her body was shaking, she sobbed before she cried – a very loud crying. "I don't believe it… Mr. Nick… you're… you're… Waaaaaahhh!!!" she ran to the outside of the office. Phoenix wanted to run after her, but Edgeworth stopped him.

---------

She ran to nowhere, passed the crowd, and fell down to the ground. Her eyes gazed at the ground, didn't stop crying. No one cared about her, until Maya came across her.

"Pearly?! Why you are here?! What happen to you?!" she helped her standing, looked panicky to her cousin. She sobbed, and Maya tried to calm her, help her sat on the long chair near them. "Calm down, Pearly… What happen to you so suddenly?"

She looked into the older girl, her eyes were still teary. "Mystic Maya… what do you think… about… Mr. Nick?" Maya surprised with Pearl question. Pearl face got serious, even her eyes were still teary. "Did you think… he is… your… _special someone_, Mystic Maya?"

Maya blushed when heard what the little girl said. She seemed acting nervously, tried to answer her question. "Err… maybe like that! Or maybe not… or… haha…" Pearl stared at her, wanted an exact answer. After that, Maya sighed.

"Yeah, I did. I… love… him" her face was as red as a tomato. Quickly, she tried to change subject. "But… but… it doesn't relate with your problem, right? How about---"

Maya shocked when found Pearl starting her cries again. She panicked, didn't know what she must do. "Mr. Nick… -sob- Mr. Nick… -sob-"

"What happen to Nick? Is something bad happen?!"

"Mr. Nick… already had his _special someone_… -sob- but… but… -sob- is not Mystic Maya…"

Maya was speechless when knew that. But she knew, someday she would face this situation. Phoenix had someone more important than her, his _special someone_. She couldn't blame him for that, it was his choice. But, they still could be a friend, right?

"He is my _special someone_… but… I never mentioned that he have same feeling like me, right?" Maya tried to calm Pearl, even herself wasn't in a good state. She felt really hard now. Well, she loved Phoenix.

"So… who is _she_?" felt a bit curious, she asked that question, even that must be tough for her. Pearl shook her head. "Not… _she_, Mystic Maya, but _he_" Maya seemed confuse with what Pearl _object_. "_He_…? Did you mean…"

"Yeah, _he_! I saw them! Mr. Nick… Mr. Nick…" she sobbed again, and then cried. "Mr. Nick was _almost_ kissed with Mr. Edgeworth! Waaaaaah!"

Maya took a while to get everything. _'Nick…was… almost… kissed… with… Edgeworth?'_

"WHAAAT??!! But, Edgeworth is… Edgeworth is… a guy!" she already realized what Pearl has said. She shocked, really shocked. "I… I never thought… Nick… is that type.." Maya tried to regain her thought, before stood up and glanced at Pearl.

"We must talk to them, Pearly! We must!"

---------

Phoenix looked into the window, and then sighed. He worried about Pearl, and Maya was nowhere to be seen, too. He sat on his desk, and Edgeworth walked toward him. He didn't say anything. The defense attorney looked into him with his sad face.

"What… I was afraid these days… its come true…" his hand was shaking, Edgeworth placed his hand on Phoenix', tried to calm him again. "It wasn't your fault, don't blame yourself…" The spiky haired man sighed once again. Edgeworth tightens his hand, willing to make Phoenix more comfortable.

And a noise sound of opened door broke the silent situation.

"Nick…!!!" Maya shouted at him, and surprised when found the situation. Phoenix and Edgeworth were holding hands. She walked toward the man with Pearl who was walking behind her. "Nick… is that right, you… and Edgeworth…" Maya hoped that only a misunderstanding, hoped Phoenix would say it was not true.

"You… know that from Pearl?" Phoenix felt really… guilty. And that feeling was really uncomfortable for him. He tried to not looking at Maya. "Please, don't tell any---"

"Is that right you and Edgeworth are lover?!" Maya questioned him again. Phoenix gazed at the floor. It was really hard for him to speak, he even bit his lips.

"Yes, we are." Edgeworth answered it for Phoenix. Maya eyes widened. "But… Both of you are…"

"…men. We know that, Miss Fey." The grey haired man walked toward Maya, and glanced at her. "Is that can be a problem?"

"That is a BIG Problem!" Maya glared at Edgeworth, hit her palm on the desk. "You also know that, Edgeworth. It's forbidden! It's uncommon! It's… not allowed! It's… disgusting…"

"Love is disgusting?"

"Love among men is disgusting!"

"Why?"

"Because…" Maya was speechless. Why? Because people normally thought lovers were girl and boy? Because lust was more dominated in homosexual love? But… why?

"I don't know! I just can't accept it! Normally, people can't accept it!" she said it angrily, seems frustrated.

"But, that can't change the fact that we are lover." Edgeworth walked into Phoenix who seemed just silently sat on his chair.

"Maya…" he gazed toward the girl, "…I'm sorry."

Tears melted away from Maya eyes, she wiped her tears with her right arm. "I'll… not tell his to anyone…" she stood in front of Phoenix, stared at him with a sad smile.

"You know, Nick?" I love you." Phoenix surprised with her confession, and then Maya ran, outside the office. "And I don't want to lose with him! Not like this…!" she said it with teary eyes, but wasn't in sad way, it was like she feel challenged.

Pearl ran after her, she looked at Phoenix with sad face, but didn't say anything and chased her.

Phoenix and Edgeworth stared each other, before the prosecutor hugged him. From now on, their love would be tougher. It was hard to pretending something that forbidden, that not allowed by common people.


End file.
